


черный лебедь (Cisne negro)

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camus regresa de hacer unas compras y cuando llega, sus dos alumnos no están...</p>
            </blockquote>





	черный лебедь (Cisne negro)

 

 

  
Al entrar en la cabaña donde se alojaban, Camus llamó a sus alumnos, mientras colgaba del perchero de madera su chaqueta. Depositó las bolsas sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina y llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

Al abrirla, no había rastro de los dos pequeños.   
  
El caballero de Acuario frunció el ceño y regresó a la cocina para comenzar a colocar la comida que había comprado. Conservas de carne y verduras en su mayoría, puesto que allí no existía ninguna manera de poder llevar fruta y hortalizas frescas. En ese campo de hielo alejado de las poblaciones más templadas de Siberia, sencillamente era inútil.   
  
Mientras metía las latas en un armario, un oscuro presentimiento le provocó una súbita parálisis. El bote que llevaba en la mano se escurrió de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos y desperdigando el contenido por el suelo.

Sacudiéndose el temor del corazón, espabiló sus sentidos y agarró de nuevo el abrigo saliendo de la cabaña a toda prisa.

Oteó el horizonte en busca de los chavales, pero no vio ni rastro. El cielo, despejado hasta entonces, comenzó a tornarse de color grisáceo claro, amenazando una fuerte tormenta de nieve.   
Observó el suelo y divisó una huellas pequeñas; unas realizadas hacía más tiempo que las otras, más recientes.

Siguió la senda de aquellas huellas durante todo el tiempo, alzando la voz, llamando a sus alumnos de vez en cuando para localizarlos cuanto antes.

—¿Pero dónde se han metido?— se preguntó el caballero de Acuario, empezando a inquietarse.

El pálpito le decía que algo había pasado. Si bien no era inusual que sus alumnos estuvieran ausentes cuando él marchaba a realizar recados, no lo era tanto que no mostraran señales de aviso para mostrar su localización.  
  
Especialmente le preocupaba que Isaak no hubiera tratado de localizar a su maestro en todo ese tiempo que llevaba buscándolo.   
  
Siguió las huellas y éstas terminaban en un pequeño desnivel…que daba directamente a una gruesa capa de hielo que ocultaba bajo ella el agua del mar.   
  
Camus enseguida supuso lo que había sucedido. Otra vez Hyoga había ido en busca de su madre.   
  
El francés apretó los puños con furia, aguantando la ira dentro de sí mismo. Aquel mocoso volvía a desobedecerle una vez más, y lo que era peor, seguramente había arrastrado a Isaak en aquella aventura.   
  
Bien sabía él que su primer alumno era mucho más responsable y centrado que el pequeño ruso, quien tendía con facilidad a rendirse y lo que era peor, a dejarse llevar por aquel lazo tan fuerte que le unía a su madre.  
  
Camus vociferó los nombres de sus alumnos una vez más, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, comenzó a percibir un cosmos débil y saltó del desnivel al localizar con la vista un pequeño punto oscuro en la inmensidad de aquel mar de cristal.

Con cautela para no resbalar, el caballero de Acuario caminó en dirección a aquel bulto.  
  
Hyoga se hallaba sentado, con la cabeza agachada, tiritando de frío y completamente empapado. No saludó a su maestro cuando éste llegó a su lado.  
  
—¿Qué pasa Hyoga?— preguntó fríamente Camus—. Otra vez has ido a ver a tu madre, para no variar…

El pequeño ruso seguía con la cabeza agachada, frotándose los brazos y sorbiendo por la nariz, por lo que Camus se desabrochó el abrigo y arropó al pequeño.  
—¿Dónde está Isaak?  
  
La pregunta provocó un tremor aún más fuerte en Hyoga, quien apretó los labios y tragó saliva, sin atreverse a enfrentarse a su tutor.  
—Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿dónde está Isaak?— preguntó de nuevo su maestro—. Mírame cuando te hablo.

Con un ligero movimiento, Hyoga alzó sus ojos celestes hacia Camus y volvió a tragar saliva.  
Los ojos enrojecidos y el continuo fluir de lágrimas en los ojos del niño paralizaron al francés, que se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente a su alumno.

Después giró la cabeza al agujero que había en hielo y avanzó hasta el borde del mismo. El agua, de color azul marino, se movía agitada, creando pequeños remolinos.   
  
—Isaak…— musitó Camus, ahogando el nudo en la garganta. A continuación se giró hacia el alumno superviviente.  
—¿Qué has hecho Hyoga? ¿Tu imprudencia ha conllevado la muerte de Isaak?— preguntó con voz trémula.  
  
Pero el pequeño sólo temblaba, aferrándose al abrigo de su maestro.

—¡Contesta!— exclamó Camus, en un arranque inusual de ira, algo impropio de él.   
  
Hyoga comenzó a sollozar de nuevo con fuerza, dejando que gruesas lágrimas se escurrieran con más fuerza si cabía.   
—Yo…yo…sólo quería ver a mi madre… y él me…me salvó— pudo tartamudear.   
  
Camus volvió a tragar saliva y se giró para observar de nuevo el boquete en el hielo, que se había llevado la vida de su alumno más querido. Cerró los ojos al percibirlos húmedos y dos lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas. Un momento de duelo para seguidamente girarse de nuevo para ver a Hyoga.

Se acercó hasta su lado y se agachó, agarrándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo.  
—¿¡Eres consciente de tus actos!? ¿¡Sabes lo que has conseguido con tu insensatez, Hyoga!?   
  
El francés mostraba sus sentimientos cargados de rabia mientras que su alumno se enfrentaba a solas contra él.

—Has sacrificado a Isaak…¿¡Y todo para qué!? ¿¡Para que tú pudieras ver a tu madre!?  
  
Hyoga seguía llorando, sin poder articular palabra, porque cada reproche deshacía su corazón.

—Yo no quería…yo sólo quería ver a mi madre…él me salvó…— repitió de nuevo.  
  
—¡Hyoga! ¡Isaak ha muerto por tu culpa!— gritó el caballero de Acuario desesperado—. ¡Todo por un cadáver!  
  
Sin palabras. Sin aliento. Sin lágrimas. El ruso no pudo sobreponerse a aquellas palabras que le dirigía su maestro. Aquel que era como un padre para él.   
  
Camus soltó a Hyoga y se incorporó, borrando la estela de sus lágrimas.  
—¡Por mucho que visites a tu madre ella no volverá! ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás! ¡Está muerta, métete eso en la cabeza de una vez! ¡Igual que Isaak, al que has condenado porque querías ver el cadáver de tu madre!   
  
Con éstas palabras, Camus se dirigió de regreso hacia la el desnivel, dando un salto y desapareciendo entre la nieve que comenzaba a caer en silencio.

Hyoga se quedó en aquella posición inicial, la que había tomado cuando se percató de que su amigo Isaak no regresaría. Al igual que su madre.


End file.
